100 Themes Challenge!: Hetalia
by jellophish
Summary: 100 themes for Hetalia! Multiple pairings.  Some are rare pairs, just warning you  Written by M0NSTER & the Weasel. Some pairs: PiriChu  Philippines x China , Chirea  Korea x Chile , FrUK, Fem!UK x America, Taiwan x Japan, HK x Vietnam, and others.


**Author's Note: ….HI...eue**

…**.Yeah...did I ever tell you that M&W Productions likes to procrastinate? ...Yeeeah eue.**

**...BUT ENOUGH OF THAT.**

**The Weasel and M0NSTER would like to present... "100 THEMES CHALLENGE! - Hetalia Style!" o3o**

**Warnings: **Not for the faint of heart. The Hetalia fandom is mostly messed up we know (xD No offense to anyone!) so warnings:

There will be CanonOC x CanonOC, OC x Canon, Reader x Canon, crack, fluff, MINOR SMUT, and other things. o3o I think if you've been on the Internet for a while now, you're not even gonna be FAZED by this stuff xD

SO YES~!

**Introduction~!**

I and the Weasel accept this challenge. :U

BUT REALLY, THE FIRST ONE IS GONNA BE **LOVE.**

**100 Themes Challenge! - Hetalia Style!**

**Theme 1: Love**

**Pairing: **Chile x S. Korea **(I know some of you may ask, "WTF, DID KOREA AND CHILE EVEN HAVE ANY RELATIONS?" Did you ever use Google? C: )**

**Setting: **Alternate Universe (Still all countries ofcourse)

**Type: **Oneshot

**Notes: **Chile is a girl, and a Hetalia OC. Yes, we are quite aware of Mary Sues. We shaped her not to be one. = o = Also, since she's an OC, she's got _various_ names ranging from Maria, to Gabriela. Here, we'll be using Gabriela because, well it pretty much fits. O3o But, for the M!Chile, they usually use the name Manuel.

We weren't exactly sure how Hidekaz wanted Thailand, so we kind of 'made' him a personality. So, you can think it's OOC if you want.

"The Neighbors"

Chile and America were quite good friends. They got along quite well, especially when talking about baseball. Chile _loved_ to play baseball. One of the sports she learned about from America that she just grew to adore. So, wanting to know the cheery nation more, she decided to rent a small apartment in an 8 floor building for a while.

"Meow!" Tom mewled, whilst being moved out of the way by his owner's foot.

"No Tom, not now!" She said, straining to pull her heavy luggage into the apartment.

"Mew..." Tom said emotionlessly, giving her that annoyed cat glare.

"Ooh, don't give me that face." Chile rolled her eyes, and pulled the last of her luggage in.

She wiped her brow. "Phew!" and sighed, "That is a LOT of luggage." She checked the time. Damn, 10:55 already? How long was that airplane ride? 24 hours? Lord have mercy, she was tired as hell.

"Crap," she sighed. "Ugh. I might as well sleep..."

She'll set up her things tomorrow, she thought. Heading towards the bedroom, the nation switched off her lights. The apartment she bought was quite small, but it was large enough for both her and her cat.

And speaking of her cat...

"...Meow?"

Pfft...stuck in the dark? All alone? Noo, not Tom.

**~Hetalia!~**

Blurry vision...strained back...TV flashing...ah, yes, another morning for Young Soo, a.k.a the country of Korea. He sleepily rose his head, the ahoge still fully asleep.

"Wah...?" he muttered, eyes glaring from the TV. Oh...he had been playing Final Fantasy again. Oh yes, Tifa was quite the figure-full character...Korea's Boob Fetish + Final Fantasy = "Tifa~!"

"Ah, another successful game night," he smiled. ...Wait. Today was Thursday, wasn't it?

"Mew," his cat, Koreacat who was sitting atop his alarm clock, mewled.

Eyes widening, the Korean jumped from his spot. "SHIT! I'M LATE!" Young Soo yelled, dropping his game controller, and rushing towards the bathroom. It took him about 20 minutes to get ready for wor-, ahem, rush. Koreacat, watching the whole thing, only sighed a catty sigh. The guy was like this every morning. He plays a video game, promises to play only 30 minutes before bed. That 30 minutes becomes an hour, and an hour turns into an all nighter, with the TV flashing 3D graphics. The guy was in his early 20's for God's sake, and he played video games like a 12 year old hooked on Pokemon! **(A/N: I'm proud to be a 14 year old 'nerd' who still plays Pokemon xD)**

The feline watched as his owner hopped around, pulling on a pair of pants, but at the same time, had a bagel in his mouth.

"Imph smphry kmptty! Immpll fmhd yfu lfater!" he called. Translation: I'm sorry kitty! I'll feed you later!

_Later as in, 9 PM tonight? _Koreacat thought, unconvinced.

And he ran out, half-eaten bagel and all.

_Oh Young Soo, _Koreacat thought. _When will you ever get your priorities straight?_

**~Hetalia!~**

Chile finished locking the door, coffee in hand. Today, she'd get a job! She and her brother used to work at a bakery, switching between shifts, but instead of going with her to visit America, he decided to stay in Chile. Her brother was Manuel, the southern part of Chile, while she was the northern part.

Reader, did I ever tell you that N. Chile was quite the klutz? Once a wek, she'd have to had tripped over SOMETHING and fallen on her face. The Latina country headed down the stairs. Sometimes her clumsiness did her bad things, and sometimes good things. What was about to happen could be considered as both.

Young Soo was rushing out so fast, he failed to notice his new neighbor coming down the stairs. Said neighbor however, you guessed it, slipped on the stairs, her body and her steaming hot coffee flying.

"**Chucha!**" she cursed, flying head first to the floor. Oh, here comes the impact...

The Asian nation heard the curse, turning his head in the direction.

_What?_ Korea's eyes widened at the sight. Without another thought, the Korean rushed in front of the stairs, arms outstretched.

Gabriela's eyes were closed, awaiting the pain of crashing headfirst into the floor. However, it never did come...

_Que? _She thought. No...instead, she felt something soft. _When did you decided to be this soft, Mr. Floor? _The Latin nation thought. But! What happened to her coffee?

_Mi c__af__é__! QAQ _No, she could not live with her coffee. _Totally _putting away the fact that she almost fell and could have suffered a concussion.

Said drink had, however, spilled over something, or rather _someone_ who had caught her. The coffee stained coat was a giveaway.

The Chilean looked up. _Oh Hola._

"Are you okay?" he said, a cross-emotioned look of worry and surprise in his eyes. North Chile was too surprised to say anything. She had a neighbor? ...He was kinda cute... Is he a country? She wondered. But, then she remembered the coffee. Her eyes squinted into a slight glare.

"You're wearing the coffee I could be drinking..."

Did he just hear correctly...?

"What...?"

The girl pointed at his coat. "My coffee. Wearing it you are. Drinking it, I could've been." She shook her head, her brown hair getting a bit messier after her fall. Getting out of his arms, she crossed her arms and stomped up the stairs, off to make some MORE coffee. Young Soo stood there in a deadpan.

"..." he looked down at his doctor's coat. "...Kiku better have a spare." he sighed and opened the door leaving for work.

**~Hetalia!~**

"Okay...now say 'Aaah'"

"Aaaahh..."

Korea took the cotton swab, swiping quickly to the back of the boy's throat. Peter Kirkland gagged a little, his green eyes closing in annoyance. Oh, he hated these kinds of visits. He hadn't had strep throat before in his life, but _no_, his 'mother' insisted.

_I don't get it! I'm likely not to get it at all!_ He thought.

"All done," Korea smiled, taking the cotton swab out. "Now we just gotta test this, and we'll give you call if he's got strep throat."

"I'm fine!," The mini-nation protested to his 'mother', Finland. "I'm telling you!"

"Oooh, we just care is all..." Finland replied, petting his puppy. Peter sighed.

"Thanks Dr. Soo," he smiled at Korea.

South Korea patted his head. "You're welcome!"

Korea was young, but he had finished school early, with high grades at that, and had studied to be a pediatric doctor. As Sealand left with Sweden and Finland, Korea went to the front desk, remembering to sign in.

He wrote down his name, plus the time he arrived. However, a voice stopped him when he started writing the date.

"Late. Again~!"

Young Soo groaned. Couldn't Thailand leave him alone for JUST one day...?

"What do you want, Ethan..." he grumbled.

"Ethan? Imformal much...Please, call me the _LOVE DOCTOR~" _The Southeast Asian country smirked.

"Your lucky I don't use your _real_ name that you so claim to hate..." Young Soo countered.

Thailand pouted. "Why were you late anyways?"

"Oh, I ran into this girl. Literally."

"Literally?"

"Yes," he replied. "She fell down the stairs, got her coffee spilled everywhere, hence why I'm lending Kiku's. Then she just ran back upstairs." he explained.

Thailand reviewed this in his head. "...Did she say thank you?"

"Nope."

"Interesting...WAS SHE HOT?"

Oh God, Ethan.

Young Soo gave him a look. "What are you, a horny teen? I don't know. I guess you could say she was pretty cute. She had a cute outfit."

The other country smirked. "Im Young Soo has a cruuuush~! And it's on his neighbor~!"

"Oh, shaddap Ethan." Korea hissed. "Thinking a girl is cute doesn't automatically mean you LIKE her. Besides! I have a girlfriend remember?"

Ethan's eyes died down like someone had shot his dreams down violently. "Oh right. _Her._ The Grim Reaper."

Korea rolled his eyes. "She's not a Grim Reaper..and she's not _THAT _bad."

Thailand scoffed, "Dude, when you're not looking, she glares the _**fuck**_ out of Meimei and Viet," he told him. "Hell, until she found out Yao was actually a guy, she thought you two had the hots for each other and threatened him...with his own wok!"

The East Asian country snorted. "You're over exaggerating. Besides, not even Peiyang can get a hold of China's wok. Dude keeps it hidden in _God knows where."_

Thailand shrugged and waved his hands in defeat. "Whatever you say, Young _Idiot._"

Korea only stuck out his tongue in defiance.

**~Hetalia!~**

Victory! Triumph! Eff yeah! Life was good~! Entering through the doors dramatically, Chile 'slow-mo'd- into falling upon her loveseat couch, a big grin evident on her face.

She had finally found a job, and a good one at that!

**~Flashbaaaack~!**

"Yes sir! I make all types of coffees! Normal, black, cappuccino, frappe's, and others. Provided of course, the machines and what not." Chile grinned.

"And, you say you know America?" the stout man asked her, clipboard in hand.

"Yes. Alfred and I are good friends," the nation replied.

"Alright," the man said. "You can start today. Here's your apron." he handed her a green apron, the Starbucks logo printed in white on the front.

_Sweet! My first job in America!_ Chile thought, smiling.

_**~END FLASHBACK~!**_

She got paid a good amount of money for her to survive here for a few months. The rent was decent, and she could get used to this. Chile closed her eyes, resting and reviewing over the day's events. Was she really that lucky in finding an opening for a Starbuck's cafe? Where had she gotten the idea anyways...?

_Oh, now I remember..._ she thought. The very first day here, the nation had slipped, having herself AND her precious coffee thrown into the air. And where had her coffee landed? Why on her neighbor from next door. Who was he anyways? By the white coat she saw, Chile figured the guy was a doctor, or something having to do with the medical business. When she had gone back upstairs to make more coffee for herself, her mind had finally conjured an idea as to where to work.

_Huh...maybe I should thank him later. _She thought. Besides. He _was_ kinda cute.

_But he spilled your coffee~!_ The Hispanic country reminded herself. Maybe she'd talk to him and get to know him better. Atleast say sorry to what happened earlier. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend._ She thought.

Suddenly, she heard a click of locks, the sound of the door opening.

"Awww, Young Soo~! You smell like coffee...was it that stain that ruined that cute uniform of yours~?" Gabriela heard a feminine voice say.

In reply, a familiar voice, she assumed her neighbor's, said, "Yeah Peiyang. Umm, I got coffee on _myself_ by accident. No biggie."

Did he have a girlfriend? Well, there was her answer. In mysterious frustration, Chile only groaned and covered her head with a couch pillow, turning to the side of the couch to block out the world for a while.

**~Hetalia!~**

_Two Weeks Later..._

"I am done with you!"

_Smash!_

"Peiyang!"

_Slam!_

"No! You didn't get me that diamond necklace I wanted for our anniversary! I should've figured you wouldn't! Last year, it was a stupid teddy bear! What the hell?"

_Crash!_

Somewhere else upstairs, Chile was awakened by all the fighting. _What the hell is with all the damn noise?_ She hissed, her eyes tired and half-asleep.

_Smash!_

There it went again! "Ugh!" the girl cried, standing up from the bed, chocolate-brown hair in a mess, and heading towards the door. She was gonna find who fucked up her awesome dream that involved marshmallows. ...What? Marshmallows are awesome, don't you know?

Unlocking the door, the Chilean girl grumbled whilst walking down the stairs, heading towards the door of her neighbor. She sighed and pounded on the door. "Hey! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

But as she was about to turn back and go upstairs, thinking they got the message, the door opened up to a furious looking, and expensively dressed woman.

"What?" the woman hissed.

Sheepishly, Chile turned back. "Uh, keep it down I'm trying to sleep?"

The woman only turned to behind her and yelled, "Oh now you have some OTHER girlfriend!"

Hearing that, Chile's face twisted into utter confusion. "WOAH, WOAH, QUE?"

Korea came to the door way, "What are you talking about? I hardly know her! We're just neighbors!"

Peiyang only snorted, "Whatever! I'm leaving you either way! You can rot in a sack for all I care!" she shouted, fixing her hair in an angry manner and stomping out. "Good bye Young Soo..." Peiyang glared, slamming the door shut.

Korea stood there, dumbfounded and consued. What did he do wrong..? Did Peiyang really just use him to get things for her...?

_God, I've been stupid..._ he sighed. _That explains why she hates me hugging her..._

The Asian country sighed and went inside. He flopped on his couch, depressed as hell. What was it that she told him? He'll never amount to anything? She was right wasn't she.

Chile stood there in the middle, half-speechless, half- "What just happened?"

She watched as her neighbor returned to his apartment, shutting the door. She didn't hear any clicks so she doubted he even bothered to lock the door.

_Is it me, or did I just witness the Young and the Restless, Korean Drama style? _Chile guessed. Mustering up her courage, she went to the door and knocked.

"...come in..." was all she heard.

Okay seriously? Was he this down to leave his door unlocked, and say 'Come in' to some stranger he may/may not know? Did he expect his girlfri-ahem, ex-girlfriend, to come back and apologize or something? Oh well...

Chile opened the door carefully. "Umm...hi."

Korea lazily removed the pillow from his face and looked at his 'guest.' ...Did he know her?

"Uh...don't take this the wrong way, but...who are you?" he asked.

Chile bit her lip. "Err, I think 2 weeks ago I spilled coffee on you...and you kinda caught me...?"

Awkwardly, she looked at the walls of his apartment, rather than his face. She figured most would be real upset when their girlfriend/boyfriend breaks up with them. He seemed to be in good spirits however.

Crossing her arms, the Latin country waltzed into his apartment, and headed straight into the kitchen as if she owned the place. Korea hadn't had a care right now, and just covered his face with a pillow, lying down on the couch.

Gabriela went through the cupboards, and the fridge, fetching everything she needed to...do whatever she was doing.

"So, anything you need to talk about?" she asked, while she took out a bowl and a spoon.

"...No..." was Young Soo's muffled reply.

"Right," Chile nodded, mixing ingredients in a bowl.

She poured the batter into the pan and put it in the oven. "Those should be done after a while." she smiled.

Young Soo sniffed the air. "...Brownies?"

"That's a secret," Chile smirked. "And besides, sweets make one feel better."

"I don't need to feel better," Korea told her.

"Yeah you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, YOU DO."

"No, I DON'T."

"Oh just shut up and agree with her already!" Koreacat interjected, hissing at the both of them.

South Korea sighed. "Fine. I think you saw, but if you didn't, I broke up with my girlfriend."

"There we go," Gabriela smiled. "Don't keep it all bottled up inside."

"I don't know why she left me...today was our anniversary and she really wanted this diamond necklace. I had money saved up...but, it was for something else."

Chile uncrossed her arms and took a seat next to him. "And what was that?"

"...Our engagement ring."

Gabriela's eyes widened. _Oh man that is tough!_

"I was gonna propose to her next week...I hadn't bought the ring yet, but I was close to." he admitted.

"Oh..." North Chile looked down at her lap. "I'm so sorry..."

Korea smiled a small smile. "It's fine. I'm sorry too about it too...also, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Oh no, it's fine," Chile smiled. "I'm wide awake now anyways."

_Ding!_

"Oooh the brownies are done!" Chile smiled, running towards the kitchen with the oven mitts. She took them out of the oven, the smell of brownies in the air.

"Brownies rock," she smirked.

"Smells good," Korea nodded. "...So...why did you make brownies exactly?"

Chile set the brownies on the table, cutting them into separate pieces. "Sweets make people smile."

Young Soo sat up in his seat. "Oh. If you say so," he chuckled.

Gabriela took one brownie, nomming **(A/N: Yes I said nomming =w=b) **on it and reclining in her seat. "So...? Are you okay now?" she asked.

Korea took one brownie for himself. "I guess..." he said. Pausing, before taking a bite, he looked down. "...I thought she was the one. I guess not..."

Chile finished swallowing before answering with, "You're not alone. A lot of people think this person or that person is 'the One'. Take me for example. My prince charming took a wrong turn. I'm stilling waiting at the ball here," she laughed.

"Oh really? Well, atleast you're positive..."

"Mhm!" the Latin nation nodded. "No one said finding love was easy. It's just worth it." she smiled."Love can come in all forms. It may be tough but, it's worth it."

Korea smiled a little. "Yeah...you're right." he agreed. Finally taking a bite into his brownie, he turned to her and said, "Thank you."

"No problem!" she grinned. "Oh and, my name's Gabriela by the way."

"Are you a country?"

Chile shifted her eyes. "...Who wants to know?"

Korea smirked. "I knew it. I figured by the way you acted, you were a country."

"You're good," Chile laughed. "I'm the northern part of Chile. My bro's still in S. Chile."

"Ah I see," he replied. "I'm South Korea, or...rather, Young Soo."

Chile stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Koreacat was watching the whole thing from on top of the TV. _Meow...she seems nice. Nothing at all like Peiyang._ He thought. _Love's weird..._

**-END-**

**Author's Note: **One shot? :D XD Yep. =w= We're not gonna follow the 100 word limit like we said. Idk. I think 100 words is too short, and I know it's a challenge, but it's a challenge already having to write out a plot, am right? But whatever. C: It's the story that should be seen, not the number of words. Sooo, hope you enjoyed that~! And yes, because of the fact that these are all different themes/plots, the Weasel and I can somehow procrastinate LESS. I mean look at my InuYasha stories! XD Oh God, there's like two unfinished. o3o

Again I say it, I'm sorry. But I didn't give them up did I? =w= _I DIDN'T THINK SOOO~!_

_So yeah, xD _I hope you enjoyed this. C: The themes will be co-written by The Weasel and I, but not like "Ooh let me login here, and I'll write this one," Naaah we both write it. The Weasel's being attacked by the PlotBunny so she's been getting the plots lately XD

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
